


The Visitor

by GingerLove



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLove/pseuds/GingerLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a short, alternate story line for two chars in an MMO RPG I play blossomed into this nearly 7,000 word story. I'm still not sure this is a final copy... but the rough draft will have to do for now. Names and places have been changed to protect the innocent... or not so innocent as the case may be :)</p><p> An old friend surprises Bell in her new home. Passion and heartache ensue as he tries to convince her to return with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bell kicked the door gently, closing it behind her as she struggled to the table. The Gods were generous this spring, and the basket in her hands was overflowing with freshly picked fruit. She sighed with relief as the table took her burden, rolling her shoulders gently before reaching for a grape.

“You know, if I were an intruder, you would be dead…. Or worse by now.”

The Elfess jumped, spinning towards the voice as her hand felt for the dagger at her hip. Her visitor snorted, giving her a smirk.

“Really, Bell? We both know you can’t use that thing.” He laughed, dodging the grape pelted at his head.

“Alec! What in hellfire are you doing? Trying to scare me to death?” the grin tugging at her lips betrayed her tone as she crossed her arms. He chuckled, shaking his head and rising from his seat on the window sill.

“No, coming to test the security of your new house. You failed miserably.” His grin faltered slightly as he looked around. “No lock on the door, only a simple latch that an infant could undo. Unsecured windows, and no real clearing around the house. The trees are practically at your front door! Honestly, Bell…. If you’re going to be out here alone, you need to put some effort into protecting yourself and your son.”

Bell rolled her eyes, shaking her head gently as he frowned at her. She motioned to the door as she spoke.

“The latch is to keep animals out, not people. And I’m not alone. My father is just over the hill.” She gestured towards one of the windows. “Connor and I are safe. This is Cherryvale, not Dunvegan.”

The man’s eyes hardened ever so slightly… She had struck a chord. He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall for a moment as the silence dragged on. Finally she turned back to the table with a sigh, studying the fruit.

“Why did you leave?” he asked. 

“We leave every year to visit father for Connor’s birthday.” She shrugged lightly, moving a few pieces of fruit to a bowl. 

“And stay gone for nearly six months?” 

“Well no…” she bit her lip thoughtfully for a moment. “I was homesick. Besides, Dunvegan was supposed to be a temporary visit from the start, we all knew that. Everyone has been so busy with work and family… I didn’t think they’d notice.”

She looked down at the apple in her hand, waiting. After what felt like an eternity, he spoke again, and his closeness nearly made her jump.

“You are part of my family, Bell.” his breath was warm against her ear. It sent goosebumps down her neck, and she shivered lightly as his arms slipped around her waist.

“Alec…” she murmured, though the tone she meant to be warning sounded more pleading than anything.

“I noticed, Bell.” He pulled her back against him as his lips brushed against her shoulder. She closed her eyes, taking a shaky breath. It escaped her lips as a moan when he pulled her hips firmly against his. Slowly, one of his hands slid downward, gathering her skirt while the other moved to tease a nipple through the fabric covering it.

“Alec…” she halfheartedly protested. “We can’t… Connor-“

“Connor is in your father’s kitchen, playing with the new toys I brought him.” He mumbled against her neck, a breathless chuckle escaping his lips “Told them official business… no interruptions.”

His words were lost in a low growl as his fingers met skin. Gently, he nudged her thighs apart, exploring the heat between them with slow and practiced caresses. His fingertips danced across her lips teasingly, refusing to enter even as her hips began to move against him.

“Alec.” She breathed his name, one hand reaching up to entangle in his hair. “Please...”

Her eyes lit with passion as she turned her head to look at him. He kissed her, allowing a finger to slip into her warmth. Her muffled moans urged him onward, adding another and curling them ever so slightly to reach the spot that drove her mad. He moved his thumb lightly across her clit, his other one mimicking the motion with her nipple. She melted against him, a mixture of Common an Elven rolling off her tongue as he held her firmly to his chest.

“Goddess help me…” she gasped, her fingers tightening in his hair. 

Her lips pressed against his urgently, but it was the gentle nip as she pulled away that sent his thumb to attack the sensitive little nub again. She cried out at the more aggressive touch, her head falling back on his shoulder. He quickened the pace, driving her towards her climax, getting her just to the edge…. And then stopping. Her frustrated words didn’t have to be in Common for him to understand that she was not happy. He chuckled softly, meeting her glare with a grin.

“Uh uh… not yet.” He brushed his lips against hers, slipping his fingers out of her as he whispered. “I want to be inside you.”

He turned her to face him, gently moving her towards the table as their lips met again. She fumbled with his belt, cursing the cloth that separated them between kisses and mumbling about a war against tailors. They both moaned as her hand finally wrapped around him, stroking his length firmly a few times before he stopped her. 

“Later…. Plenty of time for that later.” He murmured, gently removing her hand and easing her onto the table. “Now, I want more.”

He positioned himself between her legs, gathering her skirt around her waist hastily and plunging into her with a single thrust. She cried out, and instinctively, he pulled her closer. His lips found her neck as he pulled out and thrust into her again, slowly finding a rhythm as he took her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she begged him for more, harder, deeper…. And he gladly obliged. 

It wasn’t long before he felt the storm building within her again. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer and driving himself deeper inside. He nibbled and licked his way up to the sensitive little point of her ear and teased it with his tongue. She exploded in a flurry of Elven, arching her back, and falling away from him. Her spasms around him nearly sent him over the edge, but he held out, easing her onto her back as she writhed beneath him.

He didn’t remember pulling her bodice down, but he took the opportunity to wrap his lips around a nipple. He teased the swollen little bud, nipping and suckling at it until the slightest touch made Bell gasp and shudder. Then, he moved to the other and repeated the process until the overstimulation had her begging him to stop. He straightened above her, trailing one hand down her stomach to rest on her mound. With an almost feline grin, he thrust into her, his thumb snaking down to brush her clit.

Her second orgasm ripped through her like a wave, and he growled as she tightened around him. The sweat made her skin seem to glow as she panted beneath him. It seemed all energy had been drained from her until she raised up onto one elbow, her free arm reaching out to pull him in for a kiss. Her eyes danced as she moved to nibble his ear.

“Alec.” She purred. “I want to feel you explode inside me.”

Her lips wrapping around his lobe was all it took to push him over the edge. He thrust into her deeply, holding himself there as he emptied inside her. When all of his energy was spent, they slumped into a sweaty, panting heap on the table. For a long time, their breathing was the only sound in the room.

“Alec?” Bell murmured softly, moving a hand to stroke his sweat soaked hair. “About Dunvegan. I think-“

“Nuh uh.” He pushed up onto his elbows. “We’re not talking about that now. We’re going to go get Connor and –after he is tucked in bed tonight—you’re going to show me to your bed. I’m going to see how long you can be quiet with me trying to make you scream. Then maybe in the morning, if I let you get any sleep, we’ll talk about Dunvegan.”

He grinned impishly, stifling her protest by laying a finger to her lips.

“But first…” he chuckled, glancing around. “We need to pick up all this fruit.”


	2. Chapter 2

The talk never came. 

Bell stretched slowly, the dull ache in her muscles reminding her of her night with Alec… and the two before. She could get used to that part of having a man around the house. She rolled over, only mildly surprised to find a note on the pillow instead of him. She smiled softly as she lifted it.

Dearest Bell,  
We’re off to catch the biggest fish ever! We had to leave early so we could catch it  
before it wakes. We will be home by lunch time.

 

She chuckled at their names scribbled at the bottom. Alec had obviously allowed Connor to write his own. She pictured him waiting patiently as Connor perfected each letter. And she imagined Alec had not even batted an eye when the child insisted upon drawing the aforementioned fish on the page. They probably arrived at the lake much later than Alec wanted, but she doubted he’d been very upset.

The sun across the bedroom floor told her it was well past time for her to rise, but she did so slowly anyway. The washing would have to wait until tomorrow, she decided as she dressed. Her eyes scanned the room for discarded clothing, trying to ignore the fact that she would need to make sure all of his clothing left with him the day after. 

“Bell?” her father’s voice broke her thoughts, and she gratefully accepted the distraction.

“Good morning Papa.” She moved to the main room with a cheerful smile. “I’m afraid your grandson is off fishing, so you’ll have to eat that muffin by yourself.”

He laughed softly, leaning back in his chair.

“Yes, I know. They took your brother along.” He nodded gratefully as she placed a cup of milk in front of him. “Thought it might be nice to have a conversation with my daughter while I waited to speak to Alec. Rare that we get the chance to do so without constant interruptions. Sit with your father for a moment, Bellethiel?”

Bell obliged, eyeing him warily. Something in his demeanor made her think she was not going to like where this was heading. He smiled, offering her half of the muffin and she chuckled.

“Seems I’ve gotten used to half… Can’t eat a full one anymore.” He took a sip of milk and glanced around the room. “The smaller wagon will do for sure?”

“Alec doesn’t have much luggage.” Bell picked at the muffin, trying her best not to frown. “Unless you were taking more goods into town for trade?”

“No no.” she could feel his eye upon her as he spoke. “Just wondering if there might be more passengers.”

“Connor and I will say our farewells here.” She forced a smile, waving a hand dismissively. “No sense dragging him into town, just to watch Alec get out of the wagon and into a coach. Connor will be upset enough to watch him go, we really don’t need to drag out the process.”

“Is Connor the only one who will be upset?”

“Of course I will be sad to see Alec leave.” Bell shrugged. “We have been friends for several years.”

“Friends?” her father chuckled. “Bellethiel, your father has been around for a millennium or two. I know what friends look like, and you look more like newlyweds trying to hide their elopement.”

Bell dropped her hands into her lap, picking at a loose thread on her dress. They sat in silence for a while as she fought back tears. Finally, her father sighed.

“Bell…” his hand covered hers gently. “Why aren’t you going with him?”

Bell gave a breathless chuckle, blinking a few times as she looked to the ceiling. 

“It’s not that simple Papa. My life is here… Our life is here. I can’t just pack Connor up on a whim and move him halfway across the continent.”

“And he can’t stay?” he frowned. “Or won’t.”

“He’d stay in a heartbeat.” She smiled faintly before shaking her head. “But I won’t ask. I can’t.”

Bell pulled away, moving to gather the toys strewn about the room. Her father leaned back in his chair, watching her patiently. She wiped at her eyes as she worked, doing her best to keep her back to her father. When she felt her voice was steady enough, she spoke, knowing he’d have no trouble hearing the soft words.

“His life is in Dunvegan… his family.” She tossed the toys into a basket in the corner. “Did you know that Alec has children?”

“I gathered as much. He’s good with the boys.” Her father folded his hands on the table “Does he have a wife to go with them?”

“No… not yet.” She sighed, staring out the window. “He married the mother of his oldest, but she left… Couldn’t handle his job. I can’t blame her really. It is rough wondering if today will be the day someone hangs the man you love to make a political statement. She packed up while he worked one day and left. He hasn’t seen them in years.”

“But she is not your worry… there are younger children, with another.” 

“Aye. She told him she was leaving, for the same reason. Alec couldn’t bear the thought of losing his family again, so he begged her to stay.” Bell sighed. “He moved into a small room at the inn, leaving her the house that he still pays rent on. He sees his children as often as he likes, and she gains her freedom.”

“They are not together then. What is the problem, Bell?” he watched her carefully. “Are you worried he doesn’t love you? Is he only hoping to make her jealous and win her back? He doesn’t seem the type.”

“He’s not, Papa.” She moved to sit in the rocking chair. “I have no doubt that Alec truly believes he loves me.”

“Believes?”

“He was a friend of Connor’s father. There were three of them. Alec, Duncan and Cameron. So close, they called each other brothers.” She smiled softly for a moment, looking down at her hands as it faltered. “When Duncan went missing, Alec and Cameron immediately stepped up to care for us. I can’t help but wonder if this is an extension of that. He wants to care for his brother’s family, what better way than to take them in as his own?”

“Bell…”

“No, Papa…” she shook her head. “Please don’t try to convince me I’m wrong. I have thought long and hard about this, and I already know how to find out the truth.”

Her father’s brows rose as he gestured for her to continue. She rose quickly, pacing the floor for a moment.

“Anira is a smart woman.” She smoothed her skirt. “By now, she knows where Alec is, and she probably has a few assumptions about what is going on. She is probably wondering about her decision to set him free. By the time he gets home, she will either be ready to accept him moving on… Or she will be ready to ask him to come home.”

Bell’s voice cracked lightly and she bit her lip. She took a deep breath before continuing.

“It will not take him long to figure out that I won’t be following him blindly. He will most likely prepare to come back for me.” She wiped at her eyes again, stopping to fuss with the drapes. “She will either give her blessing, or beg him not to go. That is when his heart will reveal the truth. I suspect within a year I will receive word of a wedding… and most likely another baby on the way.”

“And if that baby is already on its way?” her father raised a hand to silence her. “I am not naïve, Bellethiel, and neither are you. We both know there is a very real chance that you are with child already.”

“Papa, I drink the tea that old druid in town sells.”

“Bell, you haven’t so much as looked at a man since you came home last year. I think it is safe to assume you were not drinking that tea so faithfully when Alec arrived here…”

“There isn’t.” she looked down at her stomach. “There can’t be.”

Her tears flowed freely now, and she moved her hands to cover her face. She did not even notice he had moved until his arms were around her.

“You are a grown woman, Bell.” He kissed the top of her head softly. “But you are playing a dangerous game, and I want to be sure you’ve thought of all the consequences. I will not tell you what to do, I just want you to be happy my child.”

Bell buried her face in his shirt, sobbing softly as he tried to soothe her. Finally, he gave her a squeeze, and pulled away.

“I can hear the boys’ laughter.” His ears twitched lightly. “They’ll be coming from the south, so go to the north. Wash your face in the creek, gather some blackberries, and come back when you’ve collected yourself.”

Bell nodded gently, brushing a kiss across his cheek. She quickly grabbed her cloak and a basket, and moved to the door. 

“Thank you Papa.” She offered him a watery smile before stepping into the sunlight.


	3. Chapter 3

Bell took one last deep breath before stepping into the clearing around the house. She had spent the better part of an hour trying to calm herself as she picked fruit, and she still was not sure she could keep it together. She smiled at the auburn curls bounding towards her, no doubt racing. Her brother and her son, so close in age and appearance that most assumed they were brothers. The main differences were the ears and the eyes. Anessen had eyes of an almost unsettling jade green, just like her, and just like their father. Connor’s were the same warm brown as his father’s, and sometimes they nearly broke her heart. Connor also lacked the pointed ears of her family. His father’s human blood, combined with the touch of human from her own mother, left him looking like a normal human child.

“I win!” Anessen tossed his hands up in victory as Connor groaned.

“Wonderful!” Bell chuckled. “Then you can carry the basket back for me, Ane.”

Anessen groaned, reaching out to take the handle from her. The basket was almost too heavy for him, and she thought he might drop it. Connor reached out a hand, and between the two of them, they managed get it under control.

“How many berries do you need, Bell?” Anessen pouted. “This thing weighs more than me!”

“Well if the men around here didn’t eat so many muffins…” she ruffled his hair playfully. “Besides, I want to bake some for Alec to take with him the day after tomorrow.”

“Can I help Mama?” Connor looked up at her hopefully.

“Aye, of course.” She smiled between them. “You both can. I’ll need someone strong to bring me water from the well. And to help me test the batter of course. And tomorrow, I will need help carrying the laundry. Can I count on my helpers then too?”

“Aye!” The boys nodded in unison.

“What are we agreeing to?” Alec grinned as they rounded the corner of the house. He ruffled both boys’ hair before relieving them of their burden. Bell smiled, nodding gently at her father’s concerned look.

“They’re going to be my big, strong helpers tomorrow.” She chuckled as both boys puffed out their chests. “I’ll need help carrying supplies for baking, and getting the laundry done.”

“Ah, I see.” Alec nodded firmly. “Good lads. Is there anything I can help with?”

His eyes met Bell’s, and she thought she might lose her composure again. She shook her head gently.

“Nay. You will need to focus on getting ready to leave.” She fought to keep her voice even. “We will do the laundry first thing in the morning. Hopefully it will all be dry by the time you’re ready to fill your suitcase.”

“Sidhiel asks that you come for dinner tonight.” Her father chuckled. “I’ve been married to her long enough to know that her request is more of an order. So save your papa the beating Bell?”

“Mama won’t beat you papa!” Anessen chided. “She’s only kidding about her spoon!”

“Let’s not test her patience, Ane.” Bell winked at him then looked to her father. “Tell Sidhiel we will be happy to attend. I might even have time to bake a pie and bring it along.”

Her father nodded, looking around the group with a smile. 

“She cannot cook fish that are not cleaned.” He gestured towards the trees. “Why don’t we leave Bell to her baking, and head over the hill?”

The boys nodded excitedly, dashing off towards the bucket of fish. 

“Behave for Grandma and Grandpa, Connor!” Bell called after them, chuckling as she moved to kiss her father’s cheek. “Send him home if he gets unruly Papa.”

“Bah, he never does!” her father grinned. “And he keeps Ane entertained. We will see you when your baking is done. Shall I send one of the boys back to help you carry anything?”

“No, no.” she shook her head. “I will be fine. In fact, it will be a treat not worrying about the pie making it over the hill in one piece.”

The adults all grinned, watching the boys struggle towards the tree line with the bucket.

“I’d better go help them, before they lose all the fish.” Her father shook his head. “Shall we, Alec?”

“Aye, just let me get these berries inside. I will catch up in a moment.”

He moved towards the house, and Bell’s father shot her a concerned look. She smiled at him, giving him another peck on the cheek, before following. By the time she got inside, Alec was leaned against the table with his arms crossed. He looked her over with a frown.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes, of course it is.” Bell smiled, waving a hand dismissively. “I’m just trying to make sure everything is ready for your departure… and I did not get much sleep last night.”

She winked, moving to add more wood to the oven in the corner. He watched as she moved around the kitchen, pulling things out of the cupboard and setting them on the table. Finally she looked up at him with another warm smile.

“You’d better go before Papa thinks you’re lost in the woods.” She reached for her apron. “I will be along in a few hours.”

He moved around the table, pulling her close and kissing her. He pulled away and searched her eyes for a moment before nodding.

“Enjoy your baking. I will be waiting for you.” 

He moved to the door, exiting without another glance. Bell sat on the edge of the table, staring out the window until he disappeared into the trees.

And then, she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Bell wiped her forehead with her arm. She was covered in flour, the entire kitchen was a mess, but the pie was done. She tossed a small towel over the pie and absently thought that flour covered cheeks looked better than tear stained ones. With a final sigh, she set about scrubbing the kitchen. 

Connor’s laughter echoed through the open window well before he came into view. Bell leaned in the doorway as he and Alec emerged from the trees, soaking wet. Her raised brow was met with more laughter as Connor ran to hug her.

“Gramma said we were dirty!” he laughed.

“Aye. She said we needed to wash and change before we sat at her table. So, we stopped by the creek for water on the way back.” Alec smirked as Connor stifled a giggle. “But we fell in.”

“Fell in?” Bell crossed her arms.

“Fell, jumped…” Alec shrugged. “What does it matter? We still brought a bucket for you. And you look like you could use it.”

His gaze travelled over her, and Bell felt her cheeks flush. Alec moved to the doorway, laying his hand on her hip and brushing a kiss across her lips. Shel idly wondered if the puddle forming at his feet was simply creek water, or her melting away. The spell was broken by Connor’s squeal of delight.

“Pie!”

“Not until after dinner!” Bell grabbed him from the chair, just as he lifted the towel. His cry of defeat quickly turned to laughter as she set him on the floor and swatted him lightly with the towel. “Off you go! Get dressed so we can fool your grandparents into thinking the little demon is a decent boy! Same goes for you.”

Alec chuckled as she shooed him with the towel. A few warning strikes in the air, and both of them were scurrying to the bedrooms. She grinned, laying the towel back over the pie and glancing around the room. A quick glance out the window told her the rest would have to wait, and she sighed, untying her apron.

Alec stood in the middle of her room, wearing only his breeches. She paused for a moment to enjoy the view. He was a man who was not afraid of a hard day’s work, and it showed. She pushed aside the thought of how she would miss this too, and stepped into the room.

“The blue.” She smiled softly at him. “You always look dashing in it.”

“Dashing?” he chuckled. “Alright… blue it is. I set the water next to your dressing table.”

He smiled at her, pulling the tunic over his head. He looked himself over critically in the mirror for a moment then shrugged, reaching for a comb. Bell chuckled, moving towards the table as she unfastened her belt. She wondered idly why she’d even bothered with the apron, as the dress was still covered in flour.

The water was cool, but it felt good after spending half the day at the oven. Humming gently, she washed away the day’s work, and mentally planned tomorrow’s. It wasn’t until she looked in the mirror that she remembered she wasn’t alone. Her eyes met his in the glass, and she blushed.

“You’re stunning.” He murmured.

“I am not.” She shook her head, forcing her eyes to look for her comb instead. It slid into view, held firmly in his hand. When she tried to take it, he pulled back, crouching so he was next to her in the mirror again.

“Come with me.” It came out like a simple statement, but his eyes were pleading.

“Alec… you know I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t, Bell?” he frowned, releasing the comb. “What is keeping you here?”

He stood, beginning to pace. She bit her lip, studying the comb for a moment, before setting it aside. Only the sounds of his feet broke the silence of the room for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she sighed, moving to the cedar chest, and rummaging for a dress. As she was slipping it over her head, she heard the door, and knew she’d been left alone. Fighting back tears, she sat at the dressing table and combed her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner had been a lively affair. Alec had delighted the boys with stories of chasing bandits and hunting bears. They had listened in wide-eyed wonder until they were dismissed from the table after dessert. Bell was sure she heard Connor calling Ane a cattle thief as they chased each other to Ane’s room to play. She smiled as Sidhiel playfully chastised Alec for the damage they were bound to do to her house while “hunting” each other.

Hours later, when the fire had died down and the conversation turned to stifled yawns, Bell rose from her chair and stretched. 

“We should be getting back. Everyone has a long day tomorrow.” She smoothed her dress and moved to the door. “Let me just grab my sleeping bear.”

“Leave him.” Sidhiel smiled softly. “There is no sense waking him, if you’ll only be trying to get him to sleep as soon as you get home. He will be fine here.”

Alec and her father nodded their agreements and rose to shake hands. Sidhiel hugged Alec and Bell, a hint of amusement in her eyes as she told Alec to be sure and visit again soon. The look he gave Bell sent a shiver down her spine.

They walked to her cottage in silence. Carefully keeping their distance from each other, and their eyes on the ground while they wove through the trees. Bell thought the silence would drive her mad, and she searched for the words to break it. So lost in her thoughts was she, that she nearly missed the step up into her house. Alec caught her in an instant, his gaze quickly roaming over her in search of injury. 

When his eyes found hers, she nearly stopped breathing. The silence hung between them, wrapping around them like a thick wool cloak, threatening to smother them both. His hand slowly moved up to her cheek, and she turned into its warmth. Her eyes drifted closed, and the spell was broken.

“I’m staying.” He murmured, his thumb stroking her skin tenderly. “If you’ll not come with me. I am staying here.”

“You can’t do that, Alec.” She sighed, opening her eyes reluctantly.

“Why? What is there to stop me?”

“Your children.” She reached up to cover his hand with her own at the flash of emotion in his eyes. “I’ll not take your family from you, Alec.”

He cursed under his breath, pulling away and turning his back to her.

“Why are you making this so difficult, Bell? Why won’t you just come with me?” his voice cracked. “Why must you torture me… torture us, by denying our love? You do love me, I can see it in your eyes.”

Bell clenched her hands into fists, wrapping her arms around her waist to keep from reaching out to him. She did her best to keep her voice even as she spoke.

“Of course I love you Alec. I’d be a fool to deny it.” She shook her head as he turned and started to speak. “But… I’d also be a fool to think we will live happily ever after if I just pack up and run away with you. There are more than two lives involved here, Alec. The children… and their parents have a lot at stake here.”

Realization and hurt flickered across his face. He closed the distance between them in a single stride, resting his hands on her shoulders.

“I’m not using you to replace her Bell. I’ve loved you for years, even before Duncan was taken from us.” He searched her eyes desperately. “You must believe that I want you, not just a woman to fill a void.”

“Six months.” Bell’s calm statement made Alec’s brows raise. “Go back to your life for six months, Alec. Think long and hard about if Connor and I have a place there or not. Talk to Anira. She is a friend, and I could not bear the thought of bringing her pain. Weigh everything carefully, and be sure your decision is solid.”

She dropped her gaze to his chest.

“Then in six months, you will either be here at my door to take us home…” she took a calming breath. “Or you will send a messenger to tell me I was right.”

“Then I will be seeing you in six months.” His voice was heavy with emotion as he lifted her head to kiss her.

His lips took hers with an urgency, a need that nearly crushed them both. Within seconds he had her against the wall, kicking the door closed as his hands roamed her body. Her own hands slid their way up his chest and around his neck, burying themselves in his hair. She moaned against his lips when he pressed his hips to hers, his arousal hot against her middle.

All thoughts, all words were lost as pure need overtook them. She felt his hands moving between them, fumbling with something before they moved back to her hips. Her skirt rose, bunching around her waist as he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him eagerly, delighting in his low growl as her lips found his earlobe. And then, he was inside her. 

Lips and teeth traveled over skin, eliciting moans and gasps. He drove into her hard and fast, as they clung to each other like their lives depended on it. And when he finally collapsed against her, he gripped her as though she might vanish in his arms.

After what seemed like an eternity, he lowered her legs, holding her until he was sure they supported her. Wordlessly, he undressed both of them, leaving the clothing in a heap by the door. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

In the bed, his hands trailed over her skin as if he was memorizing every inch of her with his fingertips. She followed his lead, and soon he was between her legs again. This time he took her slowly, tenderly. They moved against each other in a soft rhythm, until they both collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Bell wanted to weep, but her eyelids were too heavy, and his body too warm as he pulled her close. She simply hoped she was successful in entwining her fingers with his as sleep took her.


	6. Chapter 6

His departure had been painful. A whispered promise that he would return, and a kiss that almost made her believe him, before they stepped out to where her family was waiting. Sidhiel was holding a sullen Connor, murmuring softly to him as Ane helped his father check that the wagon’s load was secure. Bell reached for her son, her aching heart telling her she had made the right decision. She could not put him through this again if Alec’s affection was only a whim.

The affection in Alec’s eyes as he embraced both of them threatened to sway her, but she closed her eyes and her heart to it. As expected, Connor had asked to ride along. Bell had looked to her father for the words to tell him no, but Sidhiel had softly suggested both boys go. 

Sidhiel wrapped her arm around Bell’s waist as they watched the wagon leave. Alec stared back at her longingly, until the little boy on his lap pulled his attention away. 

“They will be fine.” Sidhiel murmured. “Your father will field the questions that are hard for you right now. And Ane will help soften the mood. They will be fine, Bellethiel. And so will you.”

When the wagon was no longer in sight, Sidhiel pulled Bell to the house. A hot cup of tea and several tears later, Bell was grateful that Connor had not stayed to see this. She watched as Sidhiel moved about the house like it was her own, picking up toys and washing the morning’s dishes quietly. Her presence alone soothed Bell, enough that she didn’t protest when the older woman suggested she take a short nap and refresh herself before the boys and their chaos returned.

 

Bell wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep, but she woke to soft voices in the other room, and heat at her side. Her eyes opened and rested on the face of her sleeping son. The picture of innocence as he slept, she couldn’t help but smile as she brushed an unruly lock of hair from his face. His eyes fluttered open and met hers, and she could not resist kissing the top of his head. 

“How are you, little one?” Bell pulled him closer.

“Sad.” The child’s face became serious. “But Grampa says that’s okay. My happy isn’t gone, it’s just taking a nap.”

“Everyone needs a nap now and then. And do you know what else they need?” Bell smiled, reaching out to tap the child’s nose as he shook his head. “Food! It smells like Gramma is cooking something delicious out there.”

The child nodded eagerly, scrambling out of the bed. He paused at the door, fixing her with his best smile.

“I love you Mama.”

“And I love you, little one.”

He was gone in a flash, and Bell chuckled as she moved to follow him out the door. 

Bell’s father was setting the table, dodging Sidhiel’s kitchen towel as she tried to keep him from sampling the cooling pie in the center. The boys laughed, climbing into their chairs and shouting for the wooden spoon. Bell smiled softly as her father’s concerned gaze fell on her. She took her seat beside Connor, slicing a bread roll and beginning to butter it.

This was her happy, it would likely take a nap again tonight when she was left to face a cold bed, but it was here for now. No matter what the next few months brought, she knew she would always have this.


	7. Chapter 7

Six months.

The time had dragged on almost painfully. At first, Alec had written three times a week, swearing nothing would sway him from his intent to return. By the middle of the third month, he had slipped to twice. She was hardly surprised when the fifth month passed without a single message. And now here she was, six months and twenty days since his departure, holding a letter.

The messenger had arrived almost two full weeks ago. Her heart had sank when she saw Alec’s seal on the parchment. She knew what it meant, but still she had been unable to bring herself to open it. Her father had been pushing her to read it, if only to have her answers before she sent him her own letter. Something her father insisted she do soon.

She had been putting off both, but when Sidhiel had casually mentioned that Alec sent a letter to her father, Bell knew her time was up. If she did not send a letter soon, her father might. He was right. As much as she wanted to avoid damaging whatever life Alec had constructed for himself now, he deserved to know the truth.

She sighed, turning the letter over in her hands again. She stared at the seal, lovingly tracing her fingers over it, before slowly tearing it open. She gasped, a hand flying to her swollen stomach as she murmured.

“Yes, little one. News from your papa.” She smoothed her dress as the baby kicked again. “He will know of you soon, I promise.”

What he would do with the news is what frightened her. She had waited until the time was up, not wanting to sway him in any way. She had thought this would be easy. Connor’s father had vanished shortly after his first birthday. She’d raised one child alone, a second would be no different.

But the difference had hit her full force when she’d received the letter. Her own words about a wedding or pregnancy announcement had come back to her instantly. Somehow, knowing that your child’s father was alive and in the arms of another woman seemed much harder to handle than not knowing if he lived at all. She took a deep breath, opening the parchment, and preparing herself for the worst.

My Dearest Bell,  
I am sorry I have not written for so long. As you might have guessed, things have taken an unexpected turn here, and I have been quite busy. I hope you will forgive me…

The words blurred, and Bell had to set the letter aside before her tears washed them away completely. She couldn’t do this, she should have let Sidhiel read it, and break the news to her gently. Though it might not hurt any less, at least she would have a shoulder to cry on. Bell wiped at her cheeks angrily, cursing herself for being such a foolish child. The babe kicked, and she comforted herself with the knowledge that her emotions had a reason to run rampant right now.

A soft knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts, and she struggled to her feet. She idly wondered who it might be, it was rare that anyone who came to call knocked. Whoever it was knocked again.

“Just a moment!” she called, hoping whoever it was did not hear the way her voice cracked.

She dabbed her eyes with her sleeve, then smoothed her hair and her dress. Pausing to set the letter on the table, she sighed. Tomorrow, she would ask Sidhiel to come and read the letter. Then, she would write a simple note telling Alec of the babe, and telling him that it changed nothing. He was free to live his happily ever after, and they could work out a plan for him to see his child. She could never deny him that.

Tomorrow, she would prepare to face the storm. Tonight, she wanted nothing more than to get rid of whoever was at the door, and bury her face in her pillows. Smoothing her dress again, she turned to the door, silently hoping the sun had set enough to hide her tear stained eyes.


End file.
